zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Cucco
Cuccos are a recurring race in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. These small, chicken-like creatures are usually found in flocks in peaceful places such as villages, ranches, and castles. Despite the name "Cucco", they are not related to the real cuckoo and are based on normal chickens. Overview Cuccos are usually docile and domestic in nature, and are considered quite humorous. However, if Link attacks a Cucco multiple times, the Cucco will become enraged and starts crowing very loudly to call its flock, and together they attack him by flying down from various directions and pecking him to death. Once attacked by a flock of Cuccos, there is no way for Link to protect himself unless he manages to escape in time by fleeing from the vicinity. If he manages to climb on Epona, he will also be safe from their attack. Ironically, in this state of fury, they can be even more dangerous than most real enemies in the games. It is not advisable to, unless near an exit to the area, attack any Cucco in the first place. Cuccos can also be grabbed by the talons and held overhead, and if Link jumps off a height while holding it, the Cucco's flapping will let him gently float toward the ground. Cuccos are also adept swimmers, highly unusual for a chicken-like bird. An exception to the mob of attacking Cuccos is in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess where, if Link attacks a Cucco, the player can control the Cucco rather than Link for ten seconds, though this feature does not serve any real purpose in the game. Cuccos are usually white in color, but in games like The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap, Cuccos with yellow feathers can be seen. These Cuccos escape a few seconds after being grabbed. In Twilight Princess, Cuccos come in the shades of blue-grey, brown; however, most are white. Later in the game, Rusl lets Link use a Golden Cucco in order for Link to cross the Deep Gorge and arrive safely to the Sacred Grove. There is also one known blue Cucco, which is named Cojiro and appears in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. There is also another variety of Cucco first bred in Ocarina of Time, known as the Pocket Cucco. This Cucco has the same appearance as regular white Cuccos, but is compact and can be carried in Link's inventory. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Cuccos can be found all over Kakariko Village. In the Dark World, skeletal versions of these Cuccos known as Bone Cuccos appear in their stead. There also exists a Cucco in Kakariko Village that turns into a human if Link sprinkles Magic Powder onto it. They are also an answer to a clue in the quest for the Whirlwind Sword Attack in the Game Boy Advance port. Also, if Link repeatedly attacks a Cucco with his sword, a flock of Cuccos will fly in and attack Link until he is killed, escapes the area, or picks up the Cucco he had attacked. This is the first game in the Legend of Zelda series in which this occurs. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening The Cuccos found on Koholint Island are essentially the same as the ones found in Hyrule. However, there exists a species of Cucco long since extinct, which allowed people to fly if held above their heads. Link revives the dead Flying Rooster, one of the extinct race of Cuccos, that is buried beneath Mabe Village with the "Frog's Song of Soul". After he uses the Flying Rooster's abilities to enter Eagle's Tower, it makes its home in the Hen House on Mt. Tamaranch. It is possible to kill a Cucco if Link uses Magic Powder or the Magic Rod to burn it. This is the only game in which it is possible for Link to kill a Cucco. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time In Kakariko Village, Link meets Anju, whose Cuccos have all escaped. Link can bring back the scattered Cuccos for her in exchange for a bottle, or 50 Rupees if he retrieves the Cuccos again. Interestingly, the man inside Impa's house refers to them simply as "chickens." At Lon Lon Ranch, there is a mini-game called the Super Cucco-findin' Game. In the game, the ranch owner Talon releases what he calls three Super Cuccos into a gaggle of normal Cuccos, that Link must find within 30 seconds. If he can manage to find them all before time expires, he will receive a bottle filled with Lon Lon Milk. Later on, in the future, Link meets Anju again, and is given the first item in the trading quest for Biggoron's Sword, the Pocket Egg. The Egg eventually hatches a Pocket Cucco, which Link uses to wake up a sleeping Talon. After doing this, Link will exchange the Pocket Cucco for Cojiro, a blue Cucco that belongs to Grog. In the future in Kakariko Village, there is also a Cucco located in the top of the Windmill. To reach it, Link must use the Longshot from atop Granny's Potion Shop to pull himself up to the lowest opening in the Windmill, while it is not covered by one of the spinning blades. The Cucco can be used to reach the hole in the house above the Cucco coop, but it is easier to simply use the Hookshot to reach the roof of the house and fall onto the platform in front of the hole. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask A Cucco keeper named Grog can be found inside the Cucco Shack in southern Romani Ranch. Grog takes care of Cucco Chicks and wants them to grow up into roosters before the Moon crashes into Termina. Link puts on the Bremen Mask and marches around, with the chicks following him. When he has all of them following him the mask's power causes rapid aging, effectively turning the chicks into full-grown roosters. The satisfied Grog gives Link the Bunny Hood as his reward. A Cucco can also be seen in a cage above the Stylin' Scarecrow in the Astral Observatory. Interestingly, attacking it will yield no effect. Another Cucco can be found in East Clock Town, but only appears if the Link has attempted to join the Bombers Secret Society of Justice in the past three days. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Cuccos are similar to those from Link's Awakening. However, two special Cuccos are found on Goron Mountain in Oracle of Seasons. These Cuccos can be used to fly around the mountain if Link picks them up with the Power Bracelet. In Oracle of Ages Cucoos are found in a small hut on Crescent Island. Malon and Talon also breed Cuccos in North Horon. If Link gives Malon the Cuccodex to help her care for the Cuccos while Talon is away she will reward Link with a Lon Lon Egg. In the Oracle of Seasons manga, Link has a baby Cucco named Piyoko who follows him everywhere. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Cuccos appear in the mini-game Cucco Wranglers. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Cuccos can be more dangerous than usual. When Link is Minish-sized, Cucco Chicks will attack him on sight. Additionally, Link can fuse Kinstones with adult Cuccos and one chick hiding on a roof while Link is Minish-sized. They also take part in a mini-game involving Link throwing the Cuccos back into their pen. If Link succeeds in this game, he is rewarded with Rupees. They appear in only Hyrule Town. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Cuccos come in many different colors; notably, there is a special Cucco known as the Golden Cucco that allows Link to fly farther than a regular Cucco would allow him to when held. The aid of this Cucco is required in order for Link to cross the Deep Gorge and return to the Sacred Grove in the latter portion of the game. Also, a Cucco known as the Cucco Leader is in charge of the cats living in the Hidden Village. While Link is in wolf form, he can speak to the Cuccos, who will state various things like how he smells like forest or that it is odd that the children of Ordon have gone missing. When attacked, Cuccos become controllable for a short time, rather than attacking Link. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Cuccos must be hit about five times rather than three, similar to the process in Ocarina of Time, before they begin to attack Link. Furthermore, Cuccos only attack Link for several seconds before stopping, rather than pecking him to death. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Cuccos serve essentially the same function as in Phantom Hourglass, although they are found more commonly and are more frequently used, particularly in side quests. Link can buy Cuccos from a man in Castle Town and bring them to a man in Aboda Village to obtain a Force Gem. Link can also bring five Cuccos to Rael at the Sand Sanctuary as part of another Force Gem side quest. Cuccos are also needed at the Sand Sanctuary in order to get to the Stamp Station there located on a smaller island to the southeast. Link must glide over with a Cucco. Cuccos can be summoned from anywhere in the area using the "Song of Birds". Some Cuccos must be lowered from an elevated point using the "Whirlwind". If Link is being attacked by a Cucco, he can stun it by targeting it with his Whirlwind. See also * Bone Cucco * Cucco Chick * Flying Rooster es:Cucco Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures races Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks races